His Birthday, Her Birthday
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: Just when he realized his feelings on his 16th Birthday, he had so many ridiculous rivals and he couldn't even beat them, especially they weren't even real
1. His Birthday, Her Birthday

**Hello! It's been a while. I know I have been lagging with my updates these past few months. I don't know but I can't return to the time when I can always update. I want to write at every chance I can get but I think even time is not allowing me to do that. Anyway, I did a special break just for this two-part chapter of this fic. I think you knew the reason why. I hope you like it. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will**

* * *

 **His Birthday, Her Birthday**

 **Chapter One: Just when he realized his feelings on his 16th Birthday, he had so many ridiculous rivals and he couldn't even beat them, especially they weren't even real.**

* * *

Yo.

How should I introduce myself? Ah, right. Echizen Ryoma here. Or should I do western style?

Ryoma Echizen here.

It didn't matter. I guessed you all knew about me considering that you were totally at one hundred and sixty-eight words reading this story of mine. You got it right, I am counting the numbers. It was all about me and…

I wouldn't go on with the details yet. Or at least, I hoped. I wasn't the talkative type but since I am sharing my own point of view, I thought it would be okay. Not much of 'quotation marks', I hoped. I was not that kind of observant outside tennis but things seemed starting to change. I'd met her, yes, her. The girl in that very train station that day. I didn't remember her much since like I said, I was into tennis. She would go and see the whole tennis team practice and would cheer for us for tournaments. She would approach me and congratulate me whenever I won my game. When did I lose a match anyway? Having the same get up most of the time, I've grown used of her presence because of her constant support of our team.

"I am already reading the second book of the sequel!"

Her voice boomed from the corner of my locker and I sighed. She was still talking about it. Wondering what I was talking about?

"Really? I told you he would come back!"

"Yeah, but the book is telling the other side of the story. It's okay since it's him," Her expression changed when she thought of that certain character, " _Percy's_ back in the story!"

There was your answer. Ever since her friend, Osakada, introduced her to different kinds of books when we entered high school, she started being a bookworm or something. She liked reading during our middle school years but she never paid much attention like this before. Now she was kind of interested of some _demigod_ who could control water or something. Not that I knew about it, she kept talking about him.

I looked at the corner from where I was standing and she was there with her best friend.

This girl, Sakuno Ryuzaki was visibly a bookworm now.

I closed my locker and made myself noticeable for them. Osakada felt my presence first.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-sama!" The girl greeted me.

"Chissu…"

"O-Ohayou, Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki's face was flushed when she greeted me. Some gesture never changed. I nodded at her and looked at the both of them. Then, that was the time I noticed the book that Ryuzaki was holding to her arms.

"The _Son of Neptune_ ," I read the title allowed, "You are reading that." It wasn't really a question but it made her frown a little.

"Hai," She replied, hugging the book tighter and it made me feel a bit annoyed at the simple gesture she was doing, "It's a good read."

"Better than _Shadowhunters_?" I asked.

"That's a different book, Ryoma-sama," Osakada butted in, "This includes Greek and Roman gods. The book you were referring to was about half-angels and half humans."

"Aren't you talking about stupid and moron?" I asked again and it was a bit weird I remembered the term, although it was funny.

"You mean _Strigoi_ and _Moroi,_ " Ryuzaki corrected. Okay, I was stand corrected, "And that's another book."

"You are clueless when it comes to book," Osakada crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head at the same time, "Totally clueless."

"I don't read." I only answered as I tucked my hands in my pockets. I could see that Ryuzaki was about to say something when an arm locked me from behind.

"Echizen! It's early and you are already flirting," His voice made me a bit irritated not only he was locking me with his grip but also the tease he was saying, "with these cute ladies."

"Momo-chan-senpai, you know that we are not!" Osakada humbly said though it was noticeable from her expression that she liked her description senpai addressed them.

I looked away and found something to watch.

"Doushita no, Ryoma-kun?" Her worried voice made me look back at them. I pried senpai's hand, fortunately he removed it from me.

"Betsuni."

"Don't be like that, Echizen," Momo-senpai said and then asked the girls afterwards, "What are you guys talking about anyway?"

"We are talking about this book," Ryuzaki showed him the book, "I am currently reading this book."

"Hey, isn't that the story you told me the last time?"

"Yes, you are right, senpai!" Osakada answered for her friend, "This story is getting good so far."

"I remembered _Percy_ has a half-brother cyclops," Momo-senpai beemed and it also made me look at the girls' reaction. Maybe I was just hearing things and senpai was making that up. _Percy_ , if I remembered it correctly, was a human. Okay, half god-half human as these girls said before. But to have a cyclops as a half-brother...

"That's right," Ryuzaki confirmed much to my dismay, "His name is _Tyson_."

Great. A person had a half-brother in a presence of a cyclops.

"That reminds me," Senpai looked at me and remembered something, "You also have a half-brother in America, right?"

Double great. Now these people would compare my poor older half-brother to a cyclops. "The last thing I checked, he wasn't a cyclops."

"Don't be like that, Echizen,"

"Said that twice already."

I was about to leave them when Momo-senpai grabbed me from my collar neck and pulled me closer. "Are you PMS-ing or something? Why are you so grumpy?"

"Am I what?" I frowned at the word he was talking about. What in the world PMS-ing meant anyway?

"Just because your birthday is the other day, you would snob everyone here?"

"Sou ka!" Osakada clapped her hands making me twitch in the process. Somehow I didn't like what was going to happen next. "Ryoma-sama's birthday is on the Christmas eve!"

"Thank you." I said and looked at Momo-senpai, "Can you let me go now?"

"Ryoma-kun!" I turned around and for once, I thought that my heart skipped a beat. The girl leaned closer to me as if she was not aware how close she was to me, "We must celebrate your birthday. It only comes once a year."

I never had the chance the observe her face before but now, I found her... cute. I found my voice afterwards and slowly nodded to her, "Whatever." I sort of had that as an answer and I had the feeling she understood me. Then her eyes suddenly became wide. Her face turned red and moved away from my face. I tried hiding my smirk as she looked away. She only realized what she had done a few minutes ago.

"Yosh! Now it's settled! We will celebrate Christmas as well as Echizen's 16th birthday!"

It was crap. I couldn't believe I let my guard down because of her proximity and now everyone was going to celebrate my birthday.

 **xxx**

The conversation yesterday spread through the tennis team and it was reached to sensei's ears. I would've guessed who spread the wonderful news. And now, they couldn't stop thinking of my birthday and take note, it was going to be tomorrow.

"We should celebrate your birthday on a hill." Ryuzaki-sensei suggested.

"With fireworks." Fuji'senpai added.

"And lots of food." Horio concluded.

"Saa, Taka-san will be responsible for the food," The Fuji-senpai said looking at the powerhouse player who was scratching his head, "Then after midnight. We will celebrate Christmas with our families."

"Sounds good," I said lazily, "But it's not new year so do you need fireworks and why celebrate on a hill?"

"Because it's fun to have fireworks, ochibi," Eiji-senpai inserted looking excitedly at me, "The hill is the closest to everyone's home."

"We can reach our places in no time." Oishi added as if he was thinking more, "I won't object in that but what about the preparations. Echizen's birthday is tomorrow."

I looked at everyone's face and it was funny how problematic they appeared. It wasn't a big deal. I was about to tell them that they did not need to celebrate my birthday when Osakada saved them... somehow.

"Don't worry about the cakes," She said making us to look at her. Then she grabbed Ryuzaki's arm and pulled closer to her, "Sakuno and I will make some for the guys. It will be a piece of cake for us, right Sakuno?"

"H-hai..." She agreed although I could see that she had not got a choice but to do it. I wonder if she really wanted to do it.

Or prefer to read all day long... which somehow irritated me.

"It's settled then," Sumire announced calling everyone's attention, We'll meet here tomorrow at five."

Everyone agreed and they didn't even ask for my confirmation. I sighed. I couldn't understand adults. Once they made a decision like that, they wouldn't listen to you. I might as well go with them, well, yeah, go with it.

 **xxx**

The day passed by really fast. It was already afternoon. Sensei cancelled the practice that afternoon. Really, was my birthday that important and they postponed the practice that day? Well, I wouldn't skip my own practice and I was on my way to the court.

And then I saw her.

She was sitting under a cherry tree. From where I was standing, I could see every detail of her figure. Her hair was following the direction of the wind. Her eyes and lips were smiling. She was naturally... natural.

If it wasn't her reading another book.

She was in her another world I guessed. She didn't even sense me approaching her. I had the chance to glance at whatever she was reading. And there it was, I saw the magic word once again.

" _Percy Jackson._ again? Huh?" I announced which she flinched when she heare my voice. I intended to do that to her.

"Ryoma-kun," She called, "I am about to finish this book."

"Hn." I nodded. And that was good news for me. For some reason it did.

She grabbed something from her bag that I wasn't aware when she showed it to me, " I can finally start the third book soon."

Or not.

I frowned at the book, "Another book?" I hoped even though the title of the third book seemed to be telling me otherwise.

"No, it's still the same." Sakuno said as she touched the cover of the third book. Her smile was extended to her eyes, "They are so close of meeting each other. _Percy and Annabeth."_

 _"_ Are they far away to each other?" I decided to lean on the trunk of tree and humor her for a while.

"Yeah. It is hard for them to be separated. To be demigods. They have to follow prophecies and such."

I really wanted to follow her words but she seemed to be in her world of her own. "They are demon gods? Is that the word I've heard before?"

"N-no! Demigods." She corrected as she looked at me. I finally got her attention, "They are called half-bloods."

"Half?" I asked curiously, "What's the other half then?"

"Mou! Ryoma-kun, they are half- human, Half-God. That's what describes their identity."

"Is such identity even real?"

"This is only a fiction story, Ryoma-kun," She told me as she hugged the book. I flinched when she did that. I hoped she didn't notice that I did, "I can only admire him from his heroic deeds."

Great. Now I have someone to think as a rival, even though he didn't exist. Wait, rival? What was I thinking? Looking at the girl, I only realized that I was noticing her these days. Before, she was trying to get my attention, if I was correct about that. But now, I was trying to get her attention. I hoped I was not too late of doing that.

How to get her attention? That, I was still planning to know. It was still hard for her to talk to me, without inserting someone in our conversation. She couldn't stop talking about demigods and their prophecies and so on and so forth.

I knew these things for now but for the next minutes, believe me, I would forget them again.

"Ryuzaki." I called cutting her from talking.

"H-hai..." She answered. Good thing that she didn't appear upset when I stopped her.

"Just do not be late tomorrow." I started walking away from her, leaving her sitting under the tree. She was still thinking what I was talking about and I could hear her react when she finally realized it.

At least I was able to get her attention even just for a short time.

 **xxx**

I woke up early with Oyaji's annoying voice. He woke me up technically by simply barging into my room without welcoming himself.

"Rise and shine! Seishounen! Get off your butt of the sheet and start living your special day." Nanjiroh started and sat on the bed, "Don't miss a day.!"

"Get off, oyaji," I said pushing his back away from my bed. I covered my face with the blanket and turned away from him, "It's too early to bug me."

Oyaji yanked the blanket, much to my irritation. I crouched as he continued making a commotion in my room. Take note. In my room.

"It's your birthday and everyone is preparing something for you." Oyaji reminded me. As if I did not know about that.

"Thanks pop, can I go back to sleep." I said preparing myself to lie down again but Oyaji pushed me away from the bed.

"Go and multiply, you big son of mine."

I did go out from my room, not missing to change clothes real fast and retorted to my father, "Baka oyaji. Just get out of here when I am gone."

 **xxx**

I stiffled a yawn as I walked down the street. It was really early and I didn't know what Oyaji was planning. How could a father kick his son out of his house? It was so absurb. Not like I was complaining or something. Good thing I wore something neat.

Because it would be disappointing if an auburn haired-pigtailed girl saw me in something inappropriate. And that girl would happen to be sitting on a bench in the park where I was entering.

For some reason, my heart skipped a beat when I saw her there. Her expression was genuine. Even her eyes were smiling. I had the same feeling that I saw this scene before. Like when she was reading a book.

My eyebrows almost met each other when I remembered that. It was impossible for me to forget because I was actually feeling deja vu at this moment. I just realized that my feet were automatically moving to her location and it was disappointing that she hadn't notice my presence yet. I was just standing behind her as I moved to that spot.

How could this girl let her guard down like that? I almost frowned when I saw the book that she was currently reading.

"How come you let anyone approach you without any warning?" I suddenly said not taking it anymore, "You are too absorb at reading _his_ story."

"Ryoma-kun!" Her voice sounded surprised. I did that on purpose. She blushed as she closed the book, "I-I was just getting into the story. _Percy_ i _s_ so persistant of-"

"Letting your guard down." I finished. If I didn't, I would never get the end of it.

"No, silly. It's not I totally let my guard down."

"He is making you that way." I couldn't help it. _Percy Jackson_ wasn't real, not in my world at least.

"Ryoma-kun, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean I mean?" I asked back.

" _Percy_ isn't real." Ryuzaki said not that I didn't know it.

"He's a demon god-"

"Demigod."

"That's what I said."

"I just want to read books."

I sighed. I had been aware that she was. Well, she was doing it all the time. I was sometimes upset when she was not cheering for me anymore... not that I would admit it.

"Will you do me a favor and don't read, just for today."

"E?"She frowned when I said that. I gave her that look she would understand. She blushed much to my amusement but that didn't last long when she started to talk;

"But promise me that you will not make fun of the books that I read."

It was my time to frown at her, "When did I make fun of them?"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, just swear to me." She almost hid the book to her face.

I gave her a long look before I replied to her, "Alright, I swear... on the river styx."

Ryuzaki was a bit shocked when I said that but she smiled after that, "Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ryoma-kun."

"Domo." I nodded at her. We stayed like that for a short while before I looked up and called her attention. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Like what?" She looked at me wondering what I was talking about. Then she realized what it was, "Ah right, Tomo-chan and I will meet later. Maybe after lunch."

"Sou ka," I nodded then I walked away from her, "Later then."

"W-where are you going?"

I looked to my shoulder saw her standing up. Her book was hugging to her. Sometimes, it wondered me on how it felt like to hug her like that. My eyes suddenly widened when I thought that. A lot of things happened recently and I was getting silly of thinking ridiculously like that. Brushing that thought, I answered her hanging question;

"To kill time."

 **xxx**

I did kill some time and it went really fast. The last thing I realized, it was already time for my birthday celebration. Everyone was really present on the hill, even my parents and cousin were there but I forced them out after they finished their dinner. Kaa-san was fine with that but my stupid oyaji was a pain in the butt. Kaa-san and Nanako-san took drastic measures before they finally convinced him to leave.

It was the whole team left and a few girls. They were still having a hard time. They gave me gifts and we also exchanged gift for Christmas. The highlight was of course the cake Ryuzaki and Osakada made for me. Of course, I got the big portion for the cake since I was the celebrant but it didn't escape Inui-senpai's game and Fuji-senpai's tactics to win it.

I was on my last piece of my cake when Fuji-senpai approached me. He just sat beside me and drank his own drink.

"You are having fun Echizen, I can see it in your eyes."

"How can you see that?" Which meant naturally. For some reason, senpai's eyes were closed all the time. It would take all the genuises to understand that. Unfortunately, only him could understand that.

"Saa, you should know that to yourself." This time, he opened his eyes and stared at a certain person. I followed his vision and my own eyes spotted a braided-pigtailrd girl, talking to buchou and sensei. She was laughing with them and I wondered what they were talking about. I was still observing them when Fuji-senpai approached me and whispered something in my ear.

Which caught me offhanded for I blushed as I looked away, "What are you saying?" I hoped no one saw me. It took a few seconds before I regained the normal me and looked at senpai, "Why would I do that?"

"Why not?" Senpai said as if it was the easiest thing to do, "That is actually a wonderful gift you can ask for."

"I am not asking for a gift." I said looking back at them, at her. Senpai was making fun of me but I didn't care anymore. I tried not to be transparent hoping I was doing a good job about it.

"Think about it. You'll have until midnight," Senpai reminded me, "If you change your mind, just visit that small shrine and walk to the back of it."

Senpai left me after that and the party continued non-stop. I had to admit that I enjoyed myself for the party. I was not even aware that it was thirty minutes left before Christmas.

My birthday was almost over. I almost sighed for that. Not really realizing it, I found myself standing in front of the shrine. The shrine wasn't that big but it was neat and interesting to watch. I stood straight and prayed silently.

Then I made a wish.

I was about to leave the shrine when I heard voices not far from me.

"But he doesn't want her to do the task alone. She is about to face her biggest fear." I was pretty sure that it was Ryuzaki who was talking.

"I like the feeling where he is in the merge of stopping her or going with her. But if he does, no one knows what the prophecy will bring them."

 _Biggest fear? Prophecy? What the heck are they talking about?_ I walked to the place where I could hear their voices. I was pretty sure that it was Osakada she was talking with.

"It is different than _Shadowhunters_. They face their fears together. _Annabeth_ has to face her fears alone."

Upon hearing that, I innstantly knew what they were talking about. That irritated me. She gave me her words but she was doing the opposite. Normally, I would feel irritated and ignore her for a few minutes to calm myself but now, it seemed not to be working anymore.

I thought I found the real reason why.

Osakada walked away from her, telling her that she would get something for them to drink. Now, she left her alone there. Ryuzaku did not bring books as she promised but it really annoyed me when they were still talking about him.

Behind my back.

" _Percy Jackson_ again." I couldn't help it but I voiced it out showing myself to her. She was surprised and looked at me, "You broke your promise me."

"W-what?" She stood up as she looked at me again. Confusion was registered to her face, "R-Ryoma-kun, what are you talking about?"

I didn't answer her instead, I walked away and went to a corner. To my expectations, she followed me, asking for clarification.

"I don't get you? Promise? When did I break it?"

I stopped walking and inserted my hands in my pockets, "You said that you would never bring him up today."

"E?"

"You did still."

She didn't say anything afterwards. I was not looking at her for she was facing my back. The night was really dark and the wind was really cold. I was actually thinking that it was time for a warm hug but I thought otherwise.

"I promised that I would not read today, I did not the promise that I would not bring him up today."

"It's still the same."

"N-no it's not!"

"It is." I turned around and saw her flustered. I didn't know if it was because of the weather or because of something else, "You keep talking about what you have read so far."

"It's different than reading a book."

"Not when you are telling me what's in the book."

"Mou! Ryoma-kun, I did not break my promise!"

"Yeah, you did not."

"Then, why are you-" She stopped when she realized what I was doing. Her face flushed even more, "You are making fun of me again... and the books I read."

"I am not." I denied. It was really nice to tease her like that. I had come to realize that I was really into teasing her and I would find it interesting.

"You told me about breaking my promise but it was you who broke yours."

"I did not."

"You did!" She pouted and walked closer to me, "You swore to me too."

"I did swear," I said and shrugged at her, " but I am not a god or a demigod."

"W-what!" Her eyes widened when she realized the meaning of my words. She must not have expected that I would know a tiny detail such as that.

My promise was actually a void. Two laughs for me.

"You really are so unfair!" She blushed and looked away. I knew that she was not mad at me when she said that. I could hear her murmuring some sort of complain but it was fine.

I found her cute that way.

My thoughts stopped for a short while. How many times did I say or thought that she was cute? Aside today, I lost count of it. Now that I am officially sixteen, I should know why am I thinking that way. The hints were transparent. I got irritated when she talked about other guys, real or not. That would explain it and I would make it clear to her.

"You are giving him a special attention when it is supposed to be for me."

"E?" She looked at me and I step closer to her. Before she could take a step backward, I grabbed her shoulders and made her stare in my eyes.

"I demand that attention tonight."

Ryuzaki blushed and was left speechless. She tried looking for a safe escape which was her wrong move when she looked up. Her eyes widened when she recognized what was above us.

I couldn't help a smirk as I bent down and whispered, "No explanations needed, right?" I made it clear and I hoped she understood. I kissed her near on her cheek, near to her lips for a few seconds. Time seemed to stop for the both of us but I wouldn't mind it. I slowly moved away from her when the bell from the shrine rang.

It was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." I greeted her. She blushed really hard and she couldn't speak due to shock. I would never admit it but I actually enjoyed this moment. This was actually rare. She was able to nod and blinked for several times. I turned around and wave a hand, "ja ne."

It felt nice to discover something new. A smile was formed to my lips as I realized that. I came to a conclusion that it was enough for now.

Besides, I did not want to rush her.

* * *

 **Done! How was this? This was my first time using Ryoma's own POV. I kinda include my favorite book here. I am PJO fan by the way. I chose sixteen for his birthday when he realized his feelings for her because it was the same age when 'Percabeth' became a couple.**

 **Tell me your thoughts guys... onegai... I was not certain of this fic somehow but I did my best to make this fic better. I hope you like it. Thank you very much.**

 **Credits to Rick Riordan's wwonderful novels. The names are in _Itallic._ Please make more... :3**

 **As you could notice, the title explained it. So, see you next year... :)**

 **Next Chapter: Her Birthday**

 **Happy Birthday,** **Echizen Ryoma!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Minna-san!**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	2. Her Birthday, His Birthday

**Hello, I am back with a new chapter! I am glad that some of you like my previous chapter and how I inserted some characters from different books. Credits to the other books by the way. I am going to enumerate them later. Anyway, on with the final chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Her Birthday, His Birthday**

 **Summary: She didn't understand his way of thinking since she was reading her books... until he slipped on the day of her birthday.**

* * *

Ummm, hello. Was anyone there? Someone told me that I should tell you this part of the story. Ryoma-kun was being told that he was getting out of his character and then he passed the mic to me.

It wasn't like we were recording this like the other novels or something. This was only a fanfic..This was all MitsukiJunko-san's wild imagination about her favorite pair in the anime. She wasn't famous or anything and she just wanted to share these feelings she had. I-okay, I thought of stopping before someone could scold me. I was getting off of the topic.

Ryuzaki Sakuno at your service. Sorry for the delayed introduction. I was filled up with the emotions inside me. I was recently confused by Ryoma-kun's behaviour. Last Christmas eve a.k.a Ryoma-kun's birthday...

H-he kissed me.

Mou! It was only on the cheek but that thought still surprised me. It also made me blush. I couldn't think straight because of that.

He kissed me because there were berries on top of us. Even so, I couldn't imagine Ryoma-kun would do something like that.. less to me. This was so confusing. He wouldn't kiss for the those berries, would he? Why would he?

Stupid mistletoe.

I quickly covered my lips with my hands. Sorry for my rudeness. I was also not being myself. Mou! Ryoma-kun, this was all your fault!

He was also somewhat irritated when I talked about _Percy Jackson_ or _The Mortal Instruments_ or _Vampire Academy_ or any books that I read. Especially the first one I mentioned. By the way, I am on the fourth book. One more I am done with the story.

I actually lagged a little because of Ryoma-kun's weird behaviour. , there were Christmas and New Year so I was really busy. It was already the first week of the new year and I had just started reading the fourth book.

The story was getting intense. My favorite couple, _Percabeth_ fell into the _Tartarus_ and I was yet to know what happened after that. I walked around the campus, hugging the book to my chest while was looking for a place to read. I thought of the library but then, I didn't feel that the atmosphere was right. I walked near the courts and I found one nice cherry tree ahead of me. A smile was formed on my lips when I thought that it was the perfect place to read. The wind was nice, the tree was big, and it could shelter anyone from the sun's light that was peeking from each branch of the tree.

I hurried there and comfortably positioned myself there. I leaned my back on the tree's trunk. My eyes found the cover of the book. There were two people facing their backs on me. They were like walking towards the fire or something. At least I had the idea what it was. I already read the teaser of that part. My excitement was really high when I was about to open the book and read the first page of the story... when someon tapped my crown.

"Going to your own world again?"

I was about to retort for disturbing me for my golden time if it wasn't for the amber eyes, fila hat and a can of ponta. These made me take back all the words I wanted to say when, yeah, Ryoma-kun interrupted me once again.

"R-Ryoma-kun, o-ohayou..." I greeted instead. I had the feeling that I blushed when I saw him and it made me remember what happened on his birthday... Also, I stuttered for the umpteenth time. I wonder when would I ever overcome that everytime I was with him. I thought that he was going to leave after he noticed me but he leaned on the trunk of the tree. He was just sipping his ponta like that.

"Don't you have practice?" I asked as I couldn't help it.

"They are warming up." He shrugged as he took a long sip of his soda.

I instantly looked at him. If his teammates were warming up, why was he here with me? Was he going to be tardy? Ryoma-kun would never do that. I knew that he would never miss practice. He sensed that I was staring at him so he looked back at me and frowned;

"What?"

"Aren't you going to join them?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked instead and that made me caught off guard.

I looked away after he asked that, "Err...i-it's not like that! It's just that... you would never leave practice like that... even if it is only a warm up."

I knew that I was blushing so I looked down and stared at the cover of my book. I found the backs of _Percy_ and _Annabeth_ were so interesting to watch.

"I am not ditching practice."

"I never said that!" The need of defending myself made me look at him once again, "I know you won't."

"Then there's no problem of me staying here." He bent down and sat with his leg outstretched while the other was bent. His elbow where the part he was holding his can was on his folded knee.

All I was able to do was to gape at him. Luckily, my jaw didn't drop. Ryoma-kun was staying at the same tree where I was planning to read. My heart started to beat rapidly. Should I leave so he could get his privacy? If he was okay with his practice like he said then it was fine.

But I was alone with Ryoma-kun now. I didn't know but I feel awkawrd. Memories from last Christmas Eve made me blush once again. I touched my chest and felt my heart there.

What was he doing?

"Ne..."

"H-hai..." His voice made me jump a little. He rarely initiated a conversation like that. When I looked at him, he was already staring at me.

"What do you like to have?"

"E?"

"What do you like to have?" He repeated his question.

"W-what for?"

Ryoma-kun just shrugged before ge threw the can away, "Just tell me."

I really frowned at him this time. I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I looked at the book on my lap and it gave me an idea.

"The _Blood of Olympus_ then!" I was able to grin at him when I showed him my fourth book.

But he only gave me a frown and looked ahead of him, "Not that."

"E, why?" My head cocked to his side wondering why not.

"Anything but that."

"You asked me what I like to have. I told you what I like and then you'd only refused it." That was only a whisper but I knew that he heard me. He was really weird after all, "I don't get you."

"Che..."

Then another idea came to my mind, " What about _The Lady Midnight_?"

"What's that?"

"A novel."

"No."

" _Demigods and Magicians_?"

"And that?"

"A companion book."

"No."

" _The Hidden Oracle?"_

"Let me guess, another book?"

"Hai?"

"No, and your another suggestion, no."

"I give up!" I wanted to strangle this guy beside me who wanted to give me something that I like but when I told him he would not want to give it, "Thank you for offering though."

"Seriously Ryuzaki, you can ask something else, you know?"

"Like what? A bookmark? Maybe, it would be better if you have a picture in it." I didn't know what I was thinking but somehow, Ryoma-kun frustrated me. I mentioned another thing that was related to book but I knew that he would not prefer that. I was also looking away so I didn't see his reaction when I said that.

"Time to practice," Ryoma-kun suddenly said. Before I could ask him, he was already on his feet, "Thanks for the suggestions. Ja."

"E?" The only thing that I could do that time was to stare at his figure walking away from me. It was rather a confusing conversation and he only left me with my thoughts.

"What was that... all about?" Was all I could whisper to myself.

 **xxx**

Things seemed to be normal after that. I never discovered why Ryoma-kun asked me what I liked. It had been five days since he asked me that. He was acting weird actually.

"Sakuno!"

Tomoka-chan surprised me with a hug from behind. I also saw Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai tailing behind her. I pried my best friend's hands away before facing her, "What's the matter?" I looked at my best friend first before I looked at buchou.

Tezuka-buchou fixed his glasses before he spoke to me, "Sensei told me that you should be prepared so Oishi and I picked you up."

"E? Why?" I blinked for several times, never really had an idea what they were talking about. Tomoka-chan answered for me.

"It's for your birthday, silly," She anchored her arm to mine and pulled me to her, "We will go shopping for your birthday."

That surprised me and left me speechless. Right. It was almost my birthday. It was silly of me to forget my own birthday. But having Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai pick me up was a bit awkward. Just what was Obaa-chan doing?

"S-senpai, you don't need to pick me up like this? My face felt hot and I couldn't help but look down. I started figeting with my fingers which was my mannerism, "I don't want to trouble you with your practice."

"It's not big deal, Ryuzaki-san," The mother hen said looking a bit apologetic, "We are actually on a break."

"But still..." I didn't know what to say and I never had the chance to say more when Tomoka-chan pulled me for a walk.

 **xxx**

I had shopping with the other freshmen with Obaa-chan's orders. If they wouldn't go with me and Tomoka-chan, they would experience Inui's super deluxe juice. No one disagreed and quietly went with us.

Even Ryoma-kun came with us.

Our group was kind of noisy on our way to the mall. Tomoka-chan and Horio-kun were bickering on our way while Kachiro and Katsuo were trying to stop them. _By the angel,_ we were on the road, at least they should have their lover's quarrel in private... or in the school.

Please don't tell Tomo-chan that I said that or she'd kill me.

And now, we were doing our task of buying some stuffs for my birthday. And my birthday would be two days from now. Why would they have to work up with this? They should have been practicing instead of going with us. Tomo-chan and I could do the shopping alone.

I was probably in my own world again when I felt Ryoma-kun's arm brush to mine. He grabbed a rabbit molder from the tray, the same tray I was observing.

"You will be making cookies, will you not?"

"Hai," His closeness somehow made me nervous a bit. Wanting to kill the tension, I asked something silly to him, "Do you want me to mold you something?"

Ryoma-kun frowned as I expected. I wanted the ground to be opened and swallowed me hole. I didn't like the question I asked him but it was too late to take it back now.

"Cat."

"E?"

"You can mold me a cat."

I was rather surprised that he answered me. Then I looked at his hand and saw a molder in his palm. It was a cat molder. No wonder he wanted that animal.

Karupin-chan was his pet cat after all.

We got everything we needed so we decided to get home. The boys took us in my home as we dropped our shopping bags. I faced them and bowed.

"Thank you for shopping with us, guys. We really appreciate it."

"Yeah, that was rather fun." Tomo-chan agreed.

"You were nagging the whole time, where was the fun in that?" Horio said.

Tomoka-chan hit him on the head, "That now is fun. Now stop ruining the day, you dolt!"

"You are the one who's ruining the day," Horio shouted a little, ,"At least Ryuzaki-san is not reading a book for the whole day."

My eyes widened when I heard that. What was Horio-kun talking about?

"Horio-kun, baka!" Kachiro hit him on the head as well, "You should have just keep quiet. You and your big mouth!"

It took a few seconds before I finally realized what was going on. To my surprise, even Ryoma-kun was snickering. I realized why they went shopping with us.

No thanks to Horio-kun's loudmouth.

"Mou! You guys!" I shouted but the four of them were already running away. I couldn't believe them. Despite our ages, we could still act like kids. Ryoma-kun was having fun. Even Tomo-chan started to laugh. I only shook my head but I smiled a little.

"Mata na, Ryuzaki!" Ryoma-kun called out before he completely joined the others... in a walking manner.

 **xxx**

"Is that the part where they met _Bob the Titan_?"

Momo-chan-senpai startled me that morning. I was really absorbed from the book that I was reading and I never felt senpai's presence behind nor how long he had been there. He read the part where I was at. I didn't know how he knew about the forgetting titan.

I was beginning to worry that Ryoma was right about myself. I was not paying attention what was around me when I was actually reading.

"Hai," I showed him the book when he sat next to me. I was in the library and it was rare of senpai to be there and that reminded me to ask him, "What are you doing here senpai?"

My question made him snort as he showed me his own book, "Make up test in English. I failed the last exam so I have to study."

"I see." I replied.

Momo-chan-senpai slumped his head on top of the book, "Ryuzaki-sensei said that I won't be playing tennis until I pass the exam today."

That made me sweat drop. Grandmother could be strict at times, especially for failing grades. I couldn't blame senpai for that.

"You can ask Ryoma-kun to help you. He's fluent in English, isn't he?"

"I was looking for him but I think he doesn't want to be found."

Truth to be told, I agreed with senpai. Ryoma-kun would never show or volunteer himself into doing something like that... unless being threatened to.

"I need to find that midget," Momo-chan-senpai stood up and looked around, "I know that he's somewhere around here. Practice will be later anyway."

"Good luck, senpai." I could only smile at him. If I knew English, I would've tried helping him but, alas, I was not good at the said subject. Senpai grabbed his English notebook and started to walk away but not missing to smile at me and said;

"Have fun reading."

And he was gone.

Time passed without me knowing it. I was not aware what was happening around me, the people moving around, the people reading around me. I was not aware when someone sat next to me. The story was getting intense. There was really a time that I didn't care what was happening around me.

Like this time, for instance. Just when-

I almost screamed when someone pulled the book from my hands. That really surprised me and I immediately looked at the rude person who did that, which made me even more surprised;

"R-Ryoma-kun!" I tried not to scream as possible as I could, "Just what are you doing?"

"Saving you from letting your guard down." The boy said closing the book and slouched a little on his chair, "You are getting worse at it."

"That again. But we are in the library!" I really wanted to emphazise that to him.

He looked at me before he replied, "Which is you are aware that someone is actually beside you."

"Because I am reading."

"And not aware that her book is about to be stolen."

"Mou!"

"SHHH!"

The librarian caught our attention.. My voice went a little high and I didn't realize that. I looked at the librarian and apologized for several times. I fixed myself on my chair and pouted at Ryoma-kun.

"J-just give me my book back."

"Yada."

"Why are you so hard?"

"I am not," Ryoma-kun said, " You have been reading a lot. Get a break." He stood up carrying my book.

"W-where are you going?" I asked standing as well, "With my book?"

"Back to practice," He continued walking but he stopped and looked at me, he lifted my book and said, "If you can keep up with me, I'll return this to you on your birthday."

That made me... invisibly jaw drop. He continued walking out from the library leaving . He had my book and he was not planning to return it until my birthday

Just what was he really thinking?

 **xxx**

Ryoma-kun didn't return my book as he promised. I couldn't believe that he could do something like that. My birthday came but I was upset of what he did.

I couldn't understand Ryoma-kun anymore. When did he become so aware of me and what I read? He started making and doing unexpected things ever since his birthday. My heart beat rapidly when I remembered that particular kiss he did on Christmas.

My heart was never calmed after that happened. It was also the same when he was so close to me. I never really had the chance to ask why'd he kissed me.

'There was a mistletoe above us' would likely be his answer so I thought otherwise. Ryoma-kun somehow... changed.

"Happy Birthday!" It startled me when Tomoka -chan hugged me from behind and shouted loudly to my ear. I wanted to get angry at her if it wouldn't for her greeting so I smiled instead.

"Arigatou, Tomo-chan."

My best friend grinned at me at gave me a wrapped present. The moment I held it, I knew that it was a book. I couldn't contain my excitement to open it right away but Tomo-chan stopped me before I could start doing it.

"That can wait," She said batting her eyelashes and pulled me somewhere, "Let's go."

Even though I knew that my senpais were there to greet me, it was still surprising to see that they were all present. Taka-senpai prepared some sushis and wasabi ones that Fuji-senpai would prefer to eat. Inui-senpai offered some of his juice which everyone tried to avoid except, well, for Fuji-senpai. Oishi tried to calm everyone for they were making a fuss inside our backyard, while Eiji-senpai, Momo-chan-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai were making everything impossible. Ryoma-kun completed the trouble. Tezuka-buchou was the only calm person in the group and he was talking with Obaa-chan while eating some cake.

Obaa-chan seemed not to mind the trouble. I bet that having this kind of party wasn't bad after intense days of practice. I was pleased to see them and celebrated my birthday with them. They all gave me something memorable as gifts and I didn't stop thanking them... well, until Tomo-chan covered my mouth.

The day passed really fast and night came. Some of them were really tired despite that they didn't drink. They ran out of energy after being hyper all day. Some of them collapsed on the long table and slept. Oishi-senpai, Taka-san and Obaa-chan were the only people who were awake and were starting to clean the mess. I started helping them but Obaa-chan told me that I shoild take a break. I had been serving them all day and it was my birthday so they thought I should rest. I sighed and finally conceeded. Tezuka-buchou was also awake and he started reading something.

And that made me remember something.

I looked around and saw Ryoma-kun on the chair. His head was on the table. He collapsed as well. We never had the chance to talk nor get my book from him. I guess I had to wait until tomorrow for that. It also reminded me about the present Tomo-chan gave me. It was time to open it now, I guess.

With so much excitement, I ran to the corner and saw the gifts I received from my senpais. Tomo-chan's gift was also with them. I grabbed the gift and sat on a chair nearby. A smile was formed on my lips as I was touching the book. And my hands started to move;

"You were here all along."

My hands that were about to open my present stopped from moving when someone's voice I knew interrupted me. My shock was registered in my face when I saw Ryoma-kun standing behind me.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" I started and stood up to face him, "I thought that you were asleep."

"I was just resting." He walked closer to me and showed me something. It was my book that I didn't notice he was carrying a while ago. I almost hugged it when he gave it to me.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Happy Birthday, Ryuzaki."

I looked at him when he greeted me. I thought that he was going to give me something but he was just staring at me. Blush appeared on my face and found my book interesting to watch that time.

Then I saw something.

Between the pages, there was a thin blue ribbon that was inserted. I opened that part and saw a thin card there. My eyes widened when I pulled the card there. There was a picture of him . It was a chibi version of him. I just covered my mouth and looked at him.

He smirked this time when I realized what it was and he confirmed it to me;

"It's your bookmark."

"You..." My words were stucked from my throat as I looked at him. I couldn't believe that he would take my words seriously. It was also a birthday gift from Ryoma-kun. It took a few moments before I found my words, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

"Un." He then looked around. The place was mysteriously quiet which was odd. The rest was sleeping near the front and I wondered if they wouldn't catch cold or something. Then, I remembered something.

"I need to open Tomo-chan's gift.,"

"It's a book." He said as if it wasn't the obvious.

"Yes, but I don't know what book it is."

"It could be _Percy_ Jackstone or something."

"It's _Percy Jackson!_ "

"Whatever..."

I sighed giving up and looked at him. "Why are we always arguing for this?"

Ryoma-kun looked at me curiously as if he was thinking something deep. He seemed to plan on telling me what it was in his mind but decided otherwise. Instead, he also sighed and blurted something else, "You keep talking about him."

"Well, I admire him... as a character in the book."

"You talk about everyone."

"Just a few of them."

"You are forgetting our practice."

"I am not for-"

"You stopped cheering for us."

"I did not-"

"You always read."

"Just because-"

"I can believe that the girl I like focuses at something else. It's annoying."

"I am not-" I was about to retort for always cutting me but then I intentionally stopped myself when I heard it. My eyes widened when the words registered to my brain but I wasn't sure about it, "W-what did you say?"

"What?"He asked back like it was an obvious thing to ask.

"Y-your words." My heart was drumming loudly inside me. It was making me nervous, "C-can you say it again?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked intensely at me, "You always read."

"N-no, after that."

"It's annoying?" He suggested. It was rather a question than a statement.

"N-No!" I bit my lower lip and looked down, "The one you said that... that..." Once again, I couldn't get my voice out. My face was red. Ryoma-kun was making things awkward between us. When I saw something shadowing my vision below, I looked up to see him leaning down on me.

"How about I show you..." He was about to reach for me when I started to move backwards.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." I tried holding on to something and my hands found the side of the table. I was suprised when he followed me there. His hand gently touched my cheek. I realized that my head was moving away from him so he steadied it.

"I didn't want to rush things between us but you gave me no choice," He said looking down straight to my eyes, "You asked for this anyway."

And he kissed me.

This time on the lips.

* * *

 **Done! Yep, I am going to end it here. At least for this chapter. Originally, this fic would only have two chapters but then I remembered Valentines day, so I am going extend this. Yep, there will be another chapter... :)**

 **The cliffhanger will be given justice... tee hee hee... :3**

 **The books Sakuno mentioned, the novels and companion will be released this year. They are new series of the great Authors Cassandra Clare Rick Riordan. I can't wait to read t** **hem... :)**

 **I do not own anything here. I do not own the books and names mentioned here.**

 **Reviews please! I need to hear your thoughts. Domo... :)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYUZAKI SAKUNO!**

* * *

 **Readers' corner:**

 **AnimeObsessedGirl - Welcome back! I am glad to hear that you chose this fic to begin reading with. Tee hee hee, yep, Ryoma tried to get her attention since Sakuno noticed another person. No wonder he teased her that way... he was also jealous because of that.**

 **I am glad that you like this fic. This is definitely for RyoSaku lovers. :)**

 **Thank you as well. I'll do my best to write more RyoSaku fanfics in the future. :)**

 **jinechizen - Hello. Thank you for loving this fic. I am glad that you do. :) Tee hee, yep, Ryoma being jealous is kinda cute in my opinion. I miss reading PJO series. I hope The Hidden Oracle will be released immediately... but that can wait though. I also remembered and watched thst part where Ryoma asked her to go with for a bit. It was the best scene ever... so far... :3 I'm glad that you like this chapter. Anyeay, this is Sakuno's birthday. I hope you like this too... :)**

 **Guest (Shield Chloris) - Thank you very much. I am glad that you like the last chapter. I hope you like this one too. Thank you once again... :)**

 **SweetAngel - Hello, my crazyangel! Welcome back! Yep, somehow you managed that long... tee hee hee. Now, you are being challenged to read all the RyoSaku fics here on fanfiction that haven't read. Tee hee hee. Anyway, I am glad that you are back... :)**

 **Yep, Ryoma's jealous of a book. It is somehow cute... :)**

 **I can't ecactly say that this is a series though but we will see in the future... :)**

 **Miyu Takada - Tee hee hee... It was like silly of him getting jealous like that. I agree with you. He was a bit paranoid tee hee hee... :3**

 **Thank you very much. I hope you like this chapter as well. :)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: His gift, her response**


	3. Her Gift, His Response

**Hello! I am back with a special chapter. I bet you all know what I am talking about so I won't take long. I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **Note: I changed the title of this chapter. This seemed to be fitted than the last one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Her Gift, His Response**

 **Summary: He couldn't believe her actions and she was truly unbelievable. Making everything clear for her, he asked her on a date and would make her understand.**

* * *

Three.

Two.

One.

I sighed slowly when I thought everything was clear but it was not. I tried looking around the rooftop hoping a certain brunette girl would be there. It had been a week after her birthday. It was totally ridiculous of her running away from me after that.

Yes. She was hiding... from me.

I couldn't blame her. She didn't know how to react in front of me. After her birthday, after I kissed her on the lips. I could tell that it was her first kiss. It was also mine. And I was glad that I was her first. Not really admiting it, following Fuji-senpai's words were really a nice one to do. But the thing is, I had the girl hide away from me.

It was really ridiculous of hiding from me like that. It was also ridiculous of me of doing something unexpected. I would tell her something unexpected... and did something unexpected. Shaking my head, I decided to leave the rooftop and went downstairs. But then, I thought of something different. I turned to a corner and leaned on the wall. I crossed my arms and bent one knee, placing my foot on the wall. I stayed like that until I saw a figure walked past me.

The girl was wearing twin pigtails and was on her way to the classroom. That was when I called out to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She almost jumped as I predicted when she heard my voice. She slowly turned around and saw me leaning on the wall. I knew that she was studying me from where she was standing. Her eyes were asking some questions... and sometimes accusations. I also had this thought that she would be thinking of checking the wall before walking on this way.

"B-back to the classroom." She answered me when she realized that I was still waiting for her answer.

"Already?" I replied not convinced on the answer she gave me. Of course, she would be giving me alibis... to get away from me.

"I-I want to study ahead. There's still things that I haven't understood yet." She looked away after she said that. I could see that her face was red. She was trying to think on what to say next. And I am glad to be of help for that.

"What subject?"

"E?"

"The subject you need to study."

It took a few seconds before she understood what I was trying to imply. She considerd of answering my question. I knew she would be saying English but she gave me a different answer.

"Mathematics," She answered instead., "It's complicated."

She was right after all. Math was complicated. No wonder she wanted to study ahead. My eyes were almost widened when I realized that she wasn't reading any novels.

Ryuzaki Sakuno wanted to study instead. A new urge filled inside me and before I could name what it was, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to our classroom.

"W-what are you doing?" She only found her voice when I pushed her to a chair. I didn't reply to her words instead, I walked in front of her. I pulled a chair and placed it in front of the desk that she was sitting in.

"Ryoma-kun?"

This time, I looked at her as I pulled out a notebook from my bag, "It's faster this way."

"E?" She only realized that the notebook on the desk was actually my Mathematics textbook. Her eyes widened much to my amusement, "D-don't tell me..."

I opened my textbook before I looked at her, "Let's study."

Why didn't I think of this before? Of course, I remembered doing this sort of thing with her before but I was not aware of my feelings for her... yet. I would offer us to study together and share the knowledge that we both had.

We were alone in the classroom for the meantime. Class was over that time, no wonder that there were few students inside the campus.

"Where's your notebook?" I asked when I realized that she wasn't moving. I tried hiding my smirk when she was just staring at me for quite a while now. Without another word, she pulled out her own notebook and started reading. I tried focusing on the problems for a few minutes until the atmosphere between us calmed down. And then, I blurted out my thoughts to her.

"Stop avoiding me."

That made her look up at me. I was staring at her to catch her reaction that time.

"I am not." She said but she looked away from me. I couldn't help but sigh this time.

"Why can't you look at me then?"

"Because you are staring at me."

"What's wrong with me staring at you?"

"Because it's..."

"...it is what?"

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. I noticed that her face was getting redder than before. Her eyes were shut tight as she decided to talk.

"Let's just study." She buried herself on her notebook and pretended to read.

I couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. No matter what I thought, she would always amuse me. I should let her know it.

"Wait for me later."

"E?"

I stood up and patted her crown, "After practice then." I started walking away from her but remembered something, "You can give me my notes back later."

And that I left her speechless.

 **xxx**

Getting her closer to me took drastic measures. Who would have thought that it was hard to understand girls? I couldn't make her stay at one place... where I would be.

I thought we had some understandings. I still don't understand Ryuzaki.

"OI! Echizen! So this is where you are hiding!"

The peaceful locker was invaded by the nosy Horio entering. Seriously, how was I hiding in the room anyway?

"I am so broke. I couldn't even buy one bread in the cafeteria." Horio complained as he opened his own locker.

"You used your money from the bet and now you lost it!" Kachiro followed. I looked at Kachiro as I closed my locker.

"I thought I could win," Horio said, "Darn chocolates. I couldn't even get one either." He turned and grinned at me, "Na, Echizen, you wouldn't mind giving me some chocolates, would you?"

I frowned at his words and walked out, "Go buy one yourself."

"I am not talking about buying," He said as he walked past me, "I am talking about chocolates that you are going to receive."

I looked at him with curiosity. What was he talking about?

"Ryoma-kun," Kachiro approached us and answered my unheard question, "He's talking about Valentine chocolates."

"Yeah, Valentine's day is approaching," Katsuo joined the group, "It's almost time for that."

It made me remember the event just now. I was busy thinking about her on how to get the girl properly. Valentine's day might be the answer.

"Echizen is lucky to have Ryuzaki-san as his girlfriend."

"He'll receive such sweet chocolates from her." Katsuo agreed.

"It'll be better if we stop talking about it," Kachiro said, "It's not about the day even more."

"Are you jealous, Kachiro?" Horio looked at him, "Because you cannot receive any on Valentine's day?"

Kachiro blushed a little and retorted. But I didn't listen to their conversation after Horio mentioned about 'girlfriend'. Leaving completely the room, I thought the word would be really nice if I could do something about it.

 **xxx**

Being me, I never really paid attention to the days. I only realized that it would be Valentine's day the day after tomorrow.

I never even knew about it. I just heard Ryuzaki's friend and Horio 'talking' about it. The thing was, I never had the chance the speak to Ryuzaki ever since then. Not in a proper way, if I could call it that.

She was always with her friends or with her best friend the most. But the worst was, she was always with her books.

She was always with _him_. That book she received was the last part of the series she was reading and she couldn't leave it nor be disturbed from reading.

'I am in the middle of something interesting.' was her always answer whenever I tried talking to her. I was the one who initiated the conversation but I was ignored.

Yeah, I was ignored by her because of _him_.

This day wasn't anything ordinary. I saw her sitting on a bench and was absorbed on what she was reading. I was already behind her but she didn't even notice my presence.

For five whole minutes. She was... unbelievable. Without her noticing, I took a glance at her. Her expression seemed like she was in another world. She was in _his_ world. If it wouldn't because of that person, I would prefer her to be like that. She was... adorable.

Forget I said that. I'd better keep my remaining thoughts for myself. Sighing, I straightened to where I was before I feigned a cough.

But she didn't give any sign of movements.

I coughed a little louder.

Still no response from her.

This time, I coughed louder. I got her attention, finally.

Her eyes widened before she looked up and turned to my direction. I could see how shocked she was and it took a few seconds before she spoke;

"R-Ryoma-kun! What are you doing here? Are you sick? You should go to the clinic."

That wasn't the response I was expecting from her... at least not for the last two lines. I fixed my hat first before I walked around the bench and sat beside her.

"I am not sick." That was all I could say. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you were coughing."

I looked at her straight to her eyes, "So you noticed me." I couldn't help but smirk when she blushed as looked away.

"Y-you want to be noticed?"

Somehow, that caught me off guard. Was that the reason why I tried to get her attention? Closing my eyes, I positioned myself properly on the bench and replied to her, "You are in the world of Olympics once again. It's natural I want to get your attention."

"M-my attention?" Even if I didn't look at her, I knew how red her face was, "And it's _Olympus,_ not Olympics!"

"Whatever."

"W-what are you doing here anyway?"

I only shrugged. I could sense that she wanted to go back reading and I didn't want that, "Vacant yourself on the 14th."

"E?"

"Let's meet here at 10 am on that day."

I totally got her attention. She faced me completely, "A-are you asking me... on a..."

"Date." I finished for her and it made her blush even more. "If you call it that way."

Ryuzaki remained quiet for a few minutes. It seemed that she had been thinking a lot. Before she could deny or reject me, I beat her to it, "Don't bring any book with you on that day."

"W-what?"

"Don't even talk about _him_."

"What are you talking-"

"Don't you dare run away from me or I'll pick you up from your home." With that, I stood up, leaving her flabbergasted. A smile was shown on my lips. I felt satisfied of what I did today. I was able to fulfill the first step of my plan. I didn't mind her reading her book until tomorrow.

Besides, I got her attention after that and it would a nice way to spend Valentine's day.

 **xxx**

"Do you have a minute, Echizen?"

Taka-san's voice beamed inside the boy's locker room that morning. It felt weird to see the powerhouse player that early. I preferred to be early so that I could practice more. Seeing senpai might be a good change. I would like to have a partner for a change.

I nodded and grabbed my racket. I was on the way to the court when Taka-san stopped me.

"That's not what I meant, Echizen."

Not really understanding him, I looked at him with a frown on my face, "What is it then?"

Taka-san scratched the back of his head. To my amusement, he seemed to be blushing. "It's about tomorrow's Valentine's day."

Valentine's day. That was right, tomorrow would be Valentine's day. I looked at him, "What about it?"

He looked around first before he pulled me back inside the locker. The powerhouse player seemed to be worried about something. I would have talked now if he did not beat me to it.

"Well, the thing is..." He started as he looked past me. I even looked behind me but I didn't see anyone or anything. He only got my attention when he continued speaking, "I already received a chocolate."

"You did?" I looked at senpai, "Valentines' tomorrow."

"Yeah, I mean. I will have received one tomorrow," He blushed as he looked away, "She would give me one."

"Who?"

"She's my classmate. I just don't know how to react."

Now that I thought about it, Taka-san, who was my senpai, actually didn't know what to do. Was he seeking for my advice? What would I know about it?

"You have Ryuzaki-chan and she will give you one," He leaned closer to me, much to my surprise. He seemed to read my thoughts, "What are you going to do?"

"It has got nothing to do with you, has it?" I only said.

Taka-san seemed to be shocked at my words. He sighed as he smiled ruefully, "You are right. I shouldn't have troubled you with my problem. He sat on a chair and looked on the ground, "I've been focused between tennis and the restaurant all my life.I just don't know how to deal with girls."

As I looked at senpai, I was beggining to understand him. Just like him, tennis was also the center of my world and the other things were outside of that center. I had just began welcoming these other things.

"You are lucky, Echizen. You already have a girlfriend." He smiled at me and I was quite shocked at his words. He had been giving me those hints ever since Ryuzaki's name was mentioned, "You can at least have an idea of what to do."

It took me a few minutes before I realized what he was talking about. But the thing was, I was not really sure what I was to Ryuzaki. I needed to clarify that to her.

"Why not accept it, Taka-san? It's not going to be bad, I guess." That was all I could share with him.

"What if she misunderstood me?"

I only shrugged before some thoughts came into mind, "I think not all chocolates are like that. It's Valentine's day anyway."

We stayed like that for a while before the two of us started to snicker.

"What do you know? We are tennis players after all." Taka-san smiled at me and I nodded back.

"We are." I agreed. It felt really weird that even senpai was problematic about something like that. That was another change worth interesting.

 **xxx**

"Happy Valentine's day, Echizen-kun!"

From my locker, I turned around and looked in front of me. Blinking, I saw a girl bowing in front of me, a box, a heart-shaped box was outstretched from her hands and into me. Shifting my vision from the box to her, I started saying; "It isn't Valentine's day yet."

"I know, i-it's just that-we don't have classes tomorrow so..." The girl's head shot up and looked at me. Her face was flushed. I didn't know what to reply so I only looked between her and the box. When I didn't say or do anything, she shoved the box to my chest, "J-just take it. It's only obligatory!" With that she ran away from me leaving me dazed from the spot.

I don't really understand girls. At all.

I looked at the box in my hands. The box was red with a ribbon at the center. The box was well heart-shaped. So typical for girls, I guessed.

"What's that, lover boy!" Momo-senpai surprised me with a headlock grip from behind. I was not able to reply to his words when he ruffled my already exposed hair, "It's not even Valentine's yet."

"Hands off senpai!" I almost dropped the chocolate because of him, "Can't breathe."

"How come you are so lucky and not me." He ruffled my hair for more before he completely let go of me.

"You can have this if you like." I said in an impulse. Senpai was getting annoying and I tried shoving the box to him.

"Don't be rude to the girl!" Momo-senpai scolded me. I only huffed as I fixed my hair, "At least show some appreciation."

"Che." I stuffed the box in my bag and began packing.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." I said stating the obvious. As soon as I got everything ready, I walked to the door and looked behind, "Mata na, senpai."

I could hear senpai calling out to me but I ignored him. It was troublesome to meet other girls around me so I needed to find her.

I needed to tell everyone that my attention would only be to the only one now. But that girl happened to be another one's number one. How could I not know.

Ryuzaki was reading her book once again. It really irritate me so I walked closely to her and hit her lightly on the head.

"Ryoma-kun," She started as she rubbed her crown, "You don't need to hit me like that."

"Because you are always like that." I only said looking at her book, "I always see you read whenever I am around."

"It's my hobby." She replied closing the book and stood up, "Y-you told me to wait but I never expected that you would meet someone so I did wait here and read."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Y-you know what I mean," She pouted before she looked away and whispered, "and it's not even Valentine's day yet."

I blinked for a couple of times before it registered to me what she really meant. A smirk was formed from my lips, "Are you jealous?"

Hearing that from me, she turned around and defended herself, blushing in the process, "I-Iam not!"

"Yeah, right." I closed my eyes and turned around. I couldn't stop smirking as I walked away.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She followed me behind.

"I do."

We kept talking about not believing and so until I realized I was in front of their porch. Somehow, I was able to walk her home. Ryuzaki seemed to realize that as well. She blushed really hard and bowed at me.

"T-thank you for today, Ryoma-kun.

"Betsuni," I tugged the brim of my hat and was about to turn around when I remembered something, "Tomorrow morning. Don't forget." With that, I completely turned around and walked away. My smirk was replaced by a small smile when I heard her whisper 'yes' at my invitation for tomorrow.

I knew that it was going to be a great day.

 **xxx**

I should have known. Why didn't I pick her up in their house instead of waiting in our meeting place. Ryuzaki was never punctual and I should have thought of that.

The girl was already 15 minutes late. I sighed before I looked around hoping to see her somewhere. She wouldn't ditch me, would she? She even said yes to this date. I needed to clear things up with her today. It seemed like she didn't understand our situation yet.

I was about to pick her up when I finally saw her, running towards me. As I stared at her, I had this feeling that everything turned slow. She was different yet natural. She was wearing a pink blouse and a white skirt. Her hair was kept the way it was. She was holding some paper bag. Everything about her looked cute. I mentally checked myself

At least I was wearing something decent to pair her clothings.

"G-gomen Ryoma-kun," She said as she was catching her breath, "D-did you wait long?"

"Not really." I lied. Well, I didn't wait long for her. I nodded at her before I started walking away, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Ryuzaki asked me.

I looked behind my shoulder and smirked, "You'll know soon enough."

We got on a train swiftly but not when it was getting crowded she wasn't able to seat so I had to protect her... if you guys knew what I mean. I gestured her to stand near the door while I blocked her vision in front of her. My hands were both stretched to her sides. I could smell her scent. She smelled... nice. As I looked at her below me, a memory from a few months ago came back to me.

What would it feel like to hug her... instead of a book. I was almost doing the same thing. She gasped when a few horde of people entered the train. I moved closer to her.

I needed to protect her and at the same time protect myself. Why? No need to explain that.

Stupid hormones.

 **xxx**

We managed to get out of the train and went to the first stop I was planning to take her.

To an aquarium museum.

It was really a good idea to bring her in the museum. Her expression was telling me that she liked it. It was also a good idea of dividing her attention from her books. Yep, totally a good idea.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn."

"Why are you smirking?"

I blinked twice. Because of my thoughts, I never realized that I was actually smirking. I closed my eyes and tried to tug my hat. But I forgot, I was not wearing one, "Nothing." I walked ahead of her, "Come on."

Ryuzaki giggled as I heard her following me. We spent a few hours in the aquarium before I told her that I was starving. We went out and looked for a stall to eat.

We ate silently and now I really had the chance to stare at her. She was blushing and she couldn't look at me in the eye.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes?" I asked as I couldn't help it.

"You are looking at me," I thought that she blushed even more, "T-that's why."

"Is it wrong for me to stare at you?"

"N-no... I guess not."

"Ryuzaki."

She looked at me this time. Her eyes were staring straight at me now. My eyes landed on her lips. Now I remembered the feeling of tasting them. It made me want to kiss her more. Before I could say another thing, she stood up and grabbed my arm.

"L-let's go to the park. There's something I want to see."

This time, I let her drag me to the place that she wanted to go. At least, she was not opening any information of her fantastic world.

 **xxx**

We fed some pigeons near the lake. A photographer took a picture of us as a souvenir for the day of couples. Ryuzaki kept denying that we weren't like that and it pissed me to no end. I agree to have a photo and I got to take photos with me. The girl was blushing really hard. We boarded the boat which was on the lake. We surveyed the place and talked from time to time.

She enjoyed my company as I could see it and it never occured to me that it was already late in the afternoon. I brougt her to a place which was located at the center of the lake.

"This place is beautiful." The girl said as she explored the area. There was a large arc in front of us. The small building was supported with four towers like in an ancient Greek. There was no roof so we could see the sky turning into the horizon.

I watched her explore what was around us. That made me wonder. When did I start noticing her? If she didn't get addicted to _his_ books, I wouldn't have making my move on my birthday. Then her birthday passed and...

I kissed her.

It was a nice feeling. We should have an understanding after that, right? But she avoided me after I kissed her. Didn't she like it?

Didn't she like me?

My eyes widened at that thought. I was still looking at her as those words registered in my mind. She then looked at me and something came up to her. She fumbled from the paper bag that she brought and I wondered why she was keeping that the whole time.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." She walked closer to me and presented something in front. I looked at what she was holding and my eyes widened once again.

It was a box. A silver box with a red ribbon rounded it.

"Happy Valentine's day." Ryuzaki told me as she was blushing really hard. It took me a second to finally understand what was happening.

Today was Valentine's day.

It was also the reason why I asked her out. I never expected that she would give me chocolates either. Why would she give me one if she didn't like me? Right? She looked at me when I was not doing anything so I asked her before I could stop myself.

"This is honmei, isn't it?"

"E?"

I took the box from her and stared at it for a while, "I'll open it." I never asked that at all. It was to tell her that I would be opening it in front of her. I opened it swiftly and saw the chocolates she made. Unlike to the chocolates I'd received from a girl yesterday, these weren't heart-shaped ones.

These were cat-no Karupin-shaped chocolates.

"I-I thought that you would like that shape," She fidgeted as she continued blushing, "They are not cookies but I hope you like them."

Who was she kidding? It was Karupin. She made lots of Karupin... for me. The problem was, if I had the guts to eat my Karupins, " Ne."

"H-hai."

I stared at the chocolates for a long time before I covered them once again and looked at her. As long a I did that, I took a step forward and run my right hand to her plait. I caught her eyes and shared my thoughts to her;

"I am going to kiss you now so don't move."

Her face became crimson red as I said. She even said incomprehensive words and I found her funny to look at. I leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She trembled when I kissed her, probably shock of what I just did. It took a few seconds before I leaned back and stared at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked her when I saw her expression. It was weird like she couldn't believe that I could do such a thing.

"I-I what exactly... are we?"

"What?" I frowned at her.

"A-are we..."

Ryuzaki wasn't able finish her words so I did it for her, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend. What else?" She looked at me and she was really red. I could look at her for a long as I like if she would give me that expression all the time.

"Y-you never said anything... l-like you-like me or anything."

That surprised me. After all the kisses I gave her, she still wouldn't understand it.

"I've been trying to tell you since my birthday but you were occupied by your stupid books."

Her flushed face became a very protective one as she retorted, "My books are not stupid! They are-"

I cut her by wrapping my arm to her waist and smirked, "Just so you know, you've been my valentine even before you realized it." With that, I claimed her lips once again. Ryuzaki gasped at first but recovered afterwards. She was still shocked about it but she was starting to respond to me.

Finally, I was able to make it clear to her and if she still couldn't understand that. I would be happy to show it to her.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? It was the longest so far. Tell me your thoughts please. Thank you very much.**

 **Guys, let me know your thoughts. I would never know unless you share it. One word from you is enough for me. Thank you once again.**

 **One last chapter and this is done.**

 **Last Chapter: His actions, Her feelings**

* * *

 **Readers' corner:**

 **SweetAngel - tee hee... I agree. Ryoma's definitely jealous of a book. Sakuno kept asking for books no wonder he denied her like that. Haha, yep. This is the exact one month after her birthday. I'll update again after one month, on White day but I am not sure in Black day... :3**

 **That's good to hear... Keep the challenge then... happy reading RyoSaku fics... :)**

 **Guest - thank you very much. I am glad that you like it. Yep, I also like thise books and I can't wait for the new releases of those new books. :)**

 **jinechizen - Tee hee hee...Yep, he sure are... :3 I feel the same. I want to read more PJO stories. Since I've finished all the books I am only waiting for the new series to be released. The wait is tolerating me... XD**

 **You get you book from the person who borrowed it. Hahaha, gotta hunt him down... :3 happy reading... :3**

 **ryosakuaddictioneternal -** **Hello, welcome back! :) I am glad that you are back at reading fanfics. I sometimes felt it too. Ryoma's jealousy and everything. Tee hee hee... :) Especially when he's like that towards Sakuno... so I definitely agree with you.**

 **I missed you you very much for coming back. And don't worry about it. Just take your time. My fics are just waiting to be read so I thank you in advance... :) I hope you like this new chapter too.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MINNA-SAN**

 **~ MitsukiJunko ~**


	4. His Actions, Her Feelings

**Hye, guys! I am back with the last chapter. Yeah, this is the last. There will be no Black Day fic after this. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Reader's corner:**

 **jinechizen - yep, you are right. And I also updated today because of White day. :) You'll know what will happen next. Thank you for loving all the chapters, by the way. I hope you like the ending... :) And I'll definitely write more RyoSaku fics in the future.**

 **sweetCRAZYangel - I am glad that you like it. And yeah, they are a couple finally. That word is definitely familiar... :3**

 **Thank you. I hope you like this chapter... :)**

 **cposcabee - Tee hee hee, you are right. I updated today. I hope you like it. Thank you very much... :)**

 **Shield Chloris - Chapter 2 - Tee hee hee... I am glad that you like this chapter but I am afraid that this is the last chapter. I need to end this now. I hope you like it.**

 **Tee hee hee, I also love them... too much ^_^**

 **Thank you... take care too.**

 **Chapter 3 - Tee hee hee, Sometimes, I wish that I was her too... :P I am glad that you like this. Thank you very much. I'll write more RyoSaku fics in the future... :)**

* * *

 **Last Chapter: His Actions, Her Feelings**

 **Summary: Ryoma never ceased to amaze her. He had tons of surprises and not a certain series of books would beat him.**

* * *

My mind was supposed to be panicking by now. Or my whole body was tensed after what happened. It happened three days ago. It was every girl's dream... maybe... to be in my position.

Ryoma-kun and I were a couple now.

To think that I wasn't the one who made it clear for the both of us. Ryoma-kun had been trying to tell the meaning of his actions since his birthday.

 _I've been your Valentine even before you realized it._

Those were the words he said to me on Valentine's day. Was I really on the dense part? Ryoma-kun was the dense one, not me.

"He's dense. Not me!"

"Who's dense?"

I almost jumped when someone's voice that I was familiar with suddenly talked behind me, "R-Ryoma-kun! You startled me!"

Ryoma-kun walked ahead from me. His hands were in his pocket. He then looked back at me, "You are letting your guard down and you are not reading your book even."

T-That has got nothing to do with it." I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it. He was teasing me again.

"Heh," He looked at me completely and asked, "So who was it?"

I looked at him curiously, "Who was what?"

"The dense."

My face became red when I realized what he was talking about, "I-It's nothing. Nothing." I replied trying to switch the concersation differently, "What are you going to do, now?"

"I am on my way to practice," He answered not tearing his stare , "And you've got to come."

I stared at him and remembered something that we discussed before. He told me that I was not watching the team play because I was into reading these past few months. I couldn't help either. I was into the story of _Percy Jackson_ these days.

Tomo-chan introduced me the book and I am really close of finishing the whole series. I wondered what I was going to read next.

"You are daydreaming again."

My reverie was cut when my boyfriend talked. My, I still couldn't believe that we were a couple now. I was having butterflies in my stomach. To hide this unusual excitement , I looked away and pouted at him, "I-I am not. And I am going to watch you today, don't worry."

I walked opposite to his direction.I could hear him chuckling as I knew why. Because I was totally blushing at his tease.

 **xxx**

The day would have been better if our senpais were not really teasing us. Somehow, someone spread the news about us being a couple. They would not let us go until Ryoma-kun finally got an opportunity and made a great escape.

He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out from the court. Whatever tactic he did out there was totally amazing.

Now my heart was beating really fast.

Ryoma-kun brought me in the playground. I didn't know what he was thinking. There were kids around us and some were actually looking at us. They would probably asking why were two grown ups doing in a playground

"Grown ups can use the swings." Ryoma-kun said as if reading my thoughts. He was actually glaring at the kids near us.

Poor kids... they were running away and went to the other part of the area.

He did sit on a swing and gestured me to the same near him. I looked around first before walking to the swing next to him and sat there. I moved the swing as I looked down. Now, that we were here, I wondered what he was thinking.

"What do you want to have?"

Looking up, I saw him staring at me, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged as if it was the answer he was expecting me to give, "You know, anything that you like."

Staring at him, I felt like this conversation had happened before. That was right. It was that time when he asked something for my birthday. I was not aware that it would be for my birthday. My mind wondered of the next event to come. Then my eyes widened when I realized what it was.

"W-White day?"

He nodded as he confirmed my thoughts. I only looked at him. Ryoma-kun would give me something on White day. He didn't actually need to give me something. Biting my lower lip, I was already thinking of all the things he'd given me. I should express it to him so that he could understand me.

"Don't even think about of not suggesting anything." He suddenly said before I even said my thoughts to him, reading my thoughts instead.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you," He replied shortly, "So tell me something."

"I thought you knew me." I grinned at him as I leaned a bit closer.

"Very funny."

"But I don't know what..." I said as I looked ahead, "What about _The Red Pyramid_?"

"The Red what?"

I smiled at him and faced him as possible as I could, " _The Red Pyramid_. It's the first series of _Kane Chronicles_."

"That's a book." He said as a matter-of-factly.

I looked at him inwardly, "Hai..."

"..."

"..."

"No."

"That again?" I frowned at him this time, "Why are you against of the books I read?"

"I am not."

"You asked me what I like and I told you that it was books."

"And I told you anything but that."

"But why?"

Ryoma-kun looked at me this time staring in my hazel eyes, "Do I need to answer that?"

"Yes!"

He looked at me for a couple of minutes before he looked away, "No."

"Mou!" I stood up as I felt frustrated. Great. We had the first fight as a couple and it was because of the books I read. Ryoma-kun could be so childish sometimes. I started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." I answered not even looking at him. That move was my small mistake. He grabbed me from my arm and made me face him.

"Hey, sorry. Don't be mad."

"I just don't get you." I looked away from him. His stare was intense and I felt awkward for it, "Why do you hate my reading my books."

"I don't hate them."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to get only half of your attention."

That surprised me. That actually made me speechless.

"I only want your attention."

I felt that my whole body turned red. Who would have thought Ryoma-kun could be like that? He was still holding me to my arm so my stare was focused there.

"I..." I bit my lip first before speaking. My heart was beating really fast, "I always do, Ryoma-kun."

"..."

"I... always..." I found myself smiling as I blushed. His hand on my arm was really warm, "...look at you."

Things went fast without me realizing it. I just found myself in his arms. It felt like time seemed to stop when he embraced me like that. Ryoma-kun was never the expressive type so a move like this from him was like a rarity to me.

I should savor this kind of moment.

"Stay that way then." He whispered to my ear.

I clenched on his shirt as I nodded. He could be a little romantic when he wanted to. I couldn't believe that it was happening. He was close before yet he was far to reach. But now, things were different. I didn't know when it started but I had to thank my books and my best friend for this.

My long time crush was my boyfriend now. It was so good to be true.

"You haven't told me what you like to have."

And there was the old question.

 **xxx**

One week passed and we seemed to remain normal. I usually watched the team play, got teased by our senpais and was able to walk home together after the afternoon practice.

After what happened in the park, his romantic side of him never showed up again. We never held hands in public and it wasn't like I'd expect that from him. I would never admit it but I kind of missed him being romantic... even though it was a bit less.

"Ne."

"Hai..." I looked at him when he cut my thoughts.

"What do you feel about me?"

"E?"

He stopped walking and faced me. His eyes were seriously looking at me.

"I like you."

My eyes widened and my heart beat fast. My face became red as well.

"A lot."

That made my face crimson red. He also made me speechless. It took a few minutes for me to reply. My eyes looked everywhere but him.

"I-isn't that... a bit late... t-to ask now?"

"You never responded to me." He said still not tearing his eyes on me despite that I was avoiding his, "...not in words."

"I... I see..." I bit my lower lip. True, I was hoping for him to be romantic but I hope that he wouldn't surprise me like this. I was caught off guard.

"Tell me your feelings on White day."

"E?"

"I'll wait"

That also surprised me. I didn't know what to say that it left us in an awkward silence. Until he made that decision all of the sudden.

I had to tell him my feelings on White day. My real feelings.

 **xxx**

Days passed and the next thing I knew, it was already the day before White day. Being with Ryoma-kun felt different. The fangirls were still glaring daggers towards me but they knew that they couldn't touch me. They knew that well.

Even so, I still felt insecure about it. I just didn't want to attract attention and I tried to avoid that as possible as I could.

"Sakuno, so there you are."

I looked behind me and saw my grandmother walking towards me. "What is it, Obaa-chan?"

"Can you give this to Fuji? He left it in my office a while ago." Obaa-chan gave me a notebook and I accepted it. I noticed something from the book.

"Isn't this...?"

"Fuji was looking something in it," My grandmother shrugged and stared at the green notebook, "he must have given it to him."

"I don't know about it." I also stared at the notebook. I knew that it was Inui-senpai's notebook. It wondered me why Fuji-senpai had Inui-senpai's notebook. Senpai was never the clumsy one and why would Fuji-senpai leave Inui-senpai's notebook in Obaa-chan's office?

I felt something was amiss.

"I'll give it to him, Obaa-chan, don't worry." I said getting into the task.

I went to find Fuji-senpai and I did not take a long time to find him. Of course, I could see him where I could find him easily.

In the tennis court.

"Fuji-senpai," I called as I approached him. He was just warming up so I thought that I could take some of his time, "Can I have a few minutes with you?"

Funi-senpai smiled at me as he stopped from working out, "As long as your boyfriend will not come aand attack me for stealing his girlfriend's time."

My face flushed as I heard that from him, "Mou! Senpai. Stop teasing me," I handed him the notebook after saying that, "Obaa-chan said that you left this in her office."

"Aa, the notebook," Fuji-senpai grabbed the notebook from me, "Sankyuu, Ryuzaki-chan."

"Isn't that Inui-senpai's..." I asked as I couldn't stop my curiosity.

Fuji-senpai nodded as he smiled at me. My expression was probably telling him my thoughts so he continued speaking;

"I personally asked him with this but," He said as he opened the notebook. He showed it me and I could only see one page that was written by Inui-senpai. It was the only part that had written on it, "He only gave me this recipe alone."

"O-one recipe?" I asked as I starting to understand why he asked him his notebook.

"It's my favorite juice of Inui."

I knew it. I couldn't hide my shock, no wonder senpai laughed at me. I began laughing with him. He leaned down to my ear and whispered;

"Keep it a secret between us."

I giggled as I nodded, "Hai."

"What are you two whispering about?"

Both of us looked at the new voice that entered the court. Ryoma-kun walked in with his hands in his pockets. His duffel bag was on his shoulder. His expression was somewhat stern and I didn't know why he was having that face right now.

"It's just a secret between us."

"Heh, really?"

"Ryoma-kun, it's nothing really." I spoke defending my senpai.

Fuji-senpai walked closer to him and draped his arm to his shoulder, "Stop being jealous. We aren't doing anything suspicious for you to be."

"I am not jealous." Ryoma-kun said sternly as he pried his arm away from him. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Aaa, so young, so young."

Ryoma-kun was able to approach me. He grabbed my wrist before looking back at Fuji-senpai, "Why do you sound like Momo-senpai now?"

He just shrugged as he continued smiling, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Che..." He fixed his cap first before looking back at me, "Let's go." And without waiting for me to reply, he pulled me out away from the court.

 **xxx**

He remained silent as we walked on the street. It was natural of him to remain quiet but somehow, he seemed odd that moment. Ryoma-kun was... quiter than before.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I peeked at him.

"Betsuni." He said as he kept walking.

"You are awfully quiet."

"I am always quiet."

"Well, not as quiet as this." I said trying to convince him.

He stopped walking and looked at me, "Well, I am not quiet anymore."

I was about to retort when I realized that he was right. I was making him talk anyway. I stopped walking as well and sighed before asking my thoughts to him, "What's the matter, Ryoma-kun?"

His stare was making me feel awkward but I fought it. Finally, he pinned his hat down and opened his mouth;

"What did you and Fuji-senpai talk about?"

That stunned me for a while. It took a few seconds before his words registered in my mind. I tried holding myself from laughing but to no avail.

"My question's not funny."

"G-gomen ne, Ryoma-kun, it's just that," I reasoned out as I looked at him, "I never imagined that it would bother you."

"It's not bothering me," He protested, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Arguing with him would be useless so I let him believe that he wasn't.

"But it's a secret between us."

"You're keeping secrets from me now?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" I asked back.

We looked at each other for a long time before he looked away first, "Fine." He walked away from me. As I looked at him, I realized that Ryoma-kun could show such tantrums. I didn't want to spoil still.I followed him and did a brave movement.

I inserted my hand to his and smiled at him. Fuji-senpai wouldn't mind divulging our little secret to Ryoma-kun, would he? Besides, I trusted him for keeping secrets.

 **xxx**

We reached my home. I stood in front of our porch and faced Ryoma-kun.

"Tomorrow, then?" I smiled at him. I kept telling him thanks when he was walking me home... well, everyday. He got tired of me doing it so he told me to stop thanking him. It took me a while before I could finally got used to it.

He nodded but he wasn't moving from his location. I thought that he was going to say anything so I looked at him.

But he surprised me instead. He moved closer to where I was standing. Our faces were close to each other. I caught my breath as I blushed at the same time, "W-what is it?"

"..."

"Ryoma-kun."

His hand found its way to my plait as he started playing it, "Ne, Ryuzaki."

"W-what is it?" I repeated my question that I asked a while ago.

He brought my plait to his lips and kissed it. I blushed ten folds as he did that. He was also looking intensely at me as he was doing it. I could see a tiny smirk from his lips as he spoke;

"I am not going to do it."

"E?"

After he said that, he started moving away from me. "Not until I hear your answer."

I stared at him for a long time before I realized what he was trying to say. If my face could become redder, it would have been right now. He turnd around and waved his hand;

"Mata ashita na."

I was left speechless in front of my porch. Ryoma-kun surprised me from time to time. There were also times that I could not understand what he was doing. I was not even aware that he would notice me.

And he'd like me to be his girlfriend. These thoughts were running in my mind as I walked on my way to my room. As I reached my room, I walked directly to my bed and collapsed there on my back.

Ryoma-kun became my boyfriend. It only felt like a dream. He was a famous tennis player. There were lots of girls who liked him. He also had his own fanclub and to think crazily about it, it ws my best friend who became their president. Of all the girls, why me?

I was not good at everything. I was not good in tennis. I had lots of flaws that my friends could count at. Why would Ryoma-kun choose me?

And please don't tell me, it had got nothing to do with the books that I was reading. They were the world to me... when I wanted to escape reality.

But Ryoma-kun would still choose me.

What was so special about me that he liked? I couldn't understand myself for this. But there was one thing for sure...

...What I said to him before was true... I would always look at him. I wanted to see him everyday. Even not by sight, I could just think of him. I was always contented of staring at him from a distance. There were only times that I distract myself by reading books that Tomoka-chan reccommended. Then I rememberd the bookmark that he gave on my birthday. I always thought of him all the time... especially when I was holding his own caricature on my bookmark.

My heart would just beat faster when I was around him.

Ryoma-kun might be famous in every girl in the campus but I knew who he really was... he let me see the real him. I was starting to understand why he chose me from the girls around me. And I realized how I'd respond to him tomorrow.

I turned sideways and hugged my pillow. Blush was crept to my face. My heart was overwhelmed of the feelings that I had for him.

I think I knew what to say to him tomorrow... on White day.

 **xxx**

I was not really surprised to see Ryoma-kun in front of our porch the next morning. He was ready as I was. I smiled as I closed the door.

"L-let's go then."

He smirked at first before he nodded, "I thought you'd never asked."

We walked on our way to the mall. I was not into fashion that much but I loved seeing clothes around me. I kept pointing at them. Everytime I was doing that, he offered of buying them. I rejected, of course. There was always a right time for that.

"That right time is today, so pick whatever you like." He said after I pointed another clothing store.

I looked at him and studied his expression, "Anything?"

"Anything." He confirmed but then he remembered something surprising and looked at me squarely, "except books."

An unimaginary sweat appeared on my head. You know, the animated one, if you knew what I was talking about. As expected, Ryoma-kun would deny that one. Then out of the blue, I remembered something interesting;

"A wrist band."

"Wrist band?"

I nodded as I felt the need to blush. He remained silent for a few seconds before he started to speak;

"It has got nothing to do with your books, has it?"

His question did surprise me. I couldn't believe that he would think that, "No! I want to have one coming from you because it's tennis related." I looked away and whispered a word, "baka."

Without warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a place. He took me to a sports store and we checked all the items there. Ryoma-kun seemed to be enjoying about the sight while I kept looking for a pair of wrist bands.

I found one with a cute rabbit on it. I smiled as I grabbed the pair.

"Nice choice." Ryoma-kun came behind me and looked at the item I was holding. I smiled at him and nodded, "I'll get this pair."

He nodded and made transactions as possible as he could. We left the store afterwards. We made more sightseeings before leaving the mall. We went to a place where we can see the whole town. The place was so romantic and it was flattering that Ryoma-kun could bring me here. Something sparkling caught my eye. I looked towards it and my eyes dilated.

It was a necklace and the pendant was round that made of zilver plated zinc alloy. There was an image of a horse attached in the middle of it. There were letters that engraved around the crtcle and it named;

" _Camp Half Blood_..." I just whispered the words as I looked at the necklace. I was totally speechless.

"I realized that you should also have what you really like, not because I prefer something that you should like." He said looking away as he pinned his hat down, "It was online."

He was saying more but I couldn't understand him anymore. I was really overwhelmed at his unending surprise. Not taking it anymore, I threw myself at him and closed my eyes tight;

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!" I said because I was really overwhelmed, "I love you!" I added before I stopped myself.

We remained silent. It took a few moments before I realized what I just said to him. I blushed really hard and immediately pulled myself away from him, like he was awfully hot to touch.

"What did you just say?" Ryoma-kun asked as he recovered first and simply found his voice.

"Y-you heard me," I turned around and closed my eyes. That wasn't the kind of confession I was planning to do. I was so careless, "I-I was supoosed to say 'I like you' but I ended up saying 'I love you' instead."

"..."

"..."

"Souka."

"E?" I slowly turned to look at him, just to see him smirking. Once again, I caught my breath. He made me say it twice.

No, it was my carelessness, "Mou! S-stop smirking!"

Ryoma-kun never ran of surprises. He caught me of guard when he wrapped his arm to my waist while his other hand held my cheek, "I prefer the latter better so don't change that."

I only stared at his amber eyes as I couldn't find my voice. Which I never had the chance to use when he blocked my lips with his. My heart was beating fast. My temperature felt hot as I was really close to him. His body was warm. Everything felt nice yet worrisome when you were in love.

So this was what you felt when you were in love.

He released me after a few seconds but he was still holding me up close, "I sure love your answer, Ryuzaki."

I bit my lower lip. I was really panicking. Ryoma-kun was really a few inches to my face. My face was crimson red and I was really nervous.

But I was happy.

I loved this boy in front of me. He knew my feelings and his feelings towards were the same. I was definitely happy. With a hint of a smile, I tilted my head a little and closed my eyes this time. I felt Ryoma-kun's lips to mine once again and I responded properly.

This was the best White day ever.

 **xxx**

We were holding hands. Yeah, we were. Ryoma-kun said that it was okay since he was taking me home. I understood him well for that. I was not fond of public display of affection. I would never be like that as so was he.

My smile couldn't be erased from my face. The necklace Ryoma-kun gave me was already clasped on my neck. He put it on my neck after we... kissed for a long time.

I doubt that sleep would be easy for me tonight.

I thought of reading my novel tonight. At least it would make me fall asleep. And I remembered something. I sighed dejectedly when I remembered it.

"What's wrong?"

I got his attention when I sighed, "I was planning to read my book tonight but I remembered that I finished _The Blood of Olympus_ a week ago so I don't have anything to read anymore."

"Really?"

"Hai," I answered and then remembered something and beamed at him, "But _The Hidden Oracle_ will be released next month. I am so excited about it."

"What?" Ryoma-kun frowned this time.

I shared my excitement with him and I didn't notice his expression until he cut me off, "What so good about him anyway? You like to read his story."

"What do you mean?"

"I am talking about _Percy_ _Jackstone-"_

 _"-Jackson"_ I corrected.

"That's what I said. I am better than him you know."

I was about to retort that there was nothing to compare about because _Percy Jackson_ was my imaginary hero and he was not.

He was my boyfriend.

But I knew that he was just jealous over a character. It was silly but I liked how he react towards the character. I gripped his his hand that he was holding to mine and faced him;

"Don't worry Ryoma-kun, you are always be my number one." After that, I took the courage to kiss him on the cheek and ran away from him, giggling in the process.

Once in a while, I was able to make my boyfriend speechless. But I knew just from watching his expression, he liked what I had just said to him a few seconds ago.

 **~ Owari ~**

* * *

 **Finally, I was done with this fic. How was the last chapter? I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **The books mentioned here are not mine. Rick Riordan's. Just like Sakuno, I can't wait for the last mention's release date. Tee hee hee...**

 **Reviews please! Let me hear your thoughts for the last time. It's for my motivation to keep writing in the future. Thank you very much.**

 **By the way, the Necklace Ryoma gave to her is the one that I exactly have. Of course it's a fandom trinket from the Percy Jackson series. I guess you guys already know the necklace... :) It's triple times value than the chocolate, isn't it? Tee hee hee... :3**

 **Happy White Day everyone**

 **MitsukiJunko ~ Signing off**


End file.
